


The Changes

by luckoftheirish (luckyirish418)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I don't have any claim to 1D (damn it), Ilo already yelled at me, M/M, M/M sexy time lovin, No Angst, Porn With Plot, Sorry in advance for the feels, beard references are limited and are brief and non-painful I PROMISE, i made this story up, just happy, this is OT5 canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckoftheirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D is finally free of their oppressive management. This means Zayn and Liam are free to be who they want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changes

The changes start quietly in the summer of 2015 for One Direction. They are on a much needed two month break, before they start touring again. They are trying something new for the next tour. No stadiums, no large venues. They will be performing acoustic sets in front of audiences under 5,000.  This is what they have all been waiting for.

It’s their chance to show they have grown up. A chance to expand their fan base and to be the musicians they want to be.  It’s a chance to really be themselves instead of just their brand. 

For Zayn, the first change arrives in the form of a simple picture online of Perrie shopping with her best friend Katherine. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, until you realize she’s not wearing her engagement ring.

It takes less than an hour for the internet to explode with rumors. Under the advice of their new management team no one within the band responds.  Over the next few days, during Little Mix interviews, Perrie avoids the question for the most part. Stating a couple times they “love each other, but are just taking a step back”. She never elaborates.

Zayn elaborates himself 72 hours after the first picture finds its way onto the internet. Using his twitter account (a twitter account that is actually just his now and not open for whomever at management feels like using it) he posts the following. _“I want to thank the fans for their support. Perrie and I are no longer together, but we will always remain friends. I wish her the very best.”_

For Liam, the first thing changes six days after Zayn’s tweet.  He’s doing a radio interview for the production company he and Louis have started up. The DJ is prompted to ask how he’s able to tour, write, produce and maintain a healthy relationship with his longtime girlfriend Sophia - Liam simply says. “Nothing about this life is easy, but I’m grateful for everything we have and for the opportunities we’ve been afforded.  Sophia is a great person but we both realized I’m not at a place where I can give the time and effort needed to have a healthy relationship. We split a bit ago. That’s all I really want to say on that.”

About a week after Liam’s radio interview, Louis does an interview for the Rover’s. During the interview he announces he and Eleanor split up over a year ago. When asked why there was no previous announcement, Louis smirks before replying. “You’ll have to ask our former management team about that decision.”

Harry and Niall don’t experience the same level of change as the others. For Harry’s part, he’s no longer required to travel and be seen a specific number of times while on break. Niall doesn’t waste any time announcing that his girlfriend, Ella, lives with him and they’ve been together for just under two years.

It’s a month of change and the relief is evident in everyone associated with One Direction.  Yet some things take longer to change than others.

 

**

 

“I don’t understand why everything has to be done today?” Perrie stands in the center of Zayn’s living room. Hands on her hips, eyes wide, her hair messy on top of her head.

“Because I want it done today.” Zayn is desperate for it to be over. “It wasn’t real Perrie. None of it was real.” The media coverage has died down finally. Zayn no longer has paparazzi parked in front of his house, so he asked Perrie to come get her stuff out of his house.

In order to maintain their fake relationship, Perrie lived in his home while he was on tour. Now that there was no relationship he wanted his home back. 

He sees her deflate at that. “We were never friends Zayn? Not even at the beginning?”

He could lie to her and tell her that he cares about her. He probably should lie to her, but instead he hears himself say. “No Perrie. I don’t think we were ever friends.”

Perrie sighs and for a moment Zayn thinks this is going to be yet another fight, because really all they’ve ever done is argue. Instead Perrie just stands there looking dejected. “Okay. I get it.”

Zayn heaves a sigh. “Look Perrie.” He sits on the couch and motions for her to do the same. He waits until she is sitting before he turns his full attention to her. “I don’t hate you. I hated what we had to do. I hated lying. I hated being someone I’m not. The fact that you never saw how much it tore at me proves that we aren’t friends.” He leans over and covers her knee with his hand. “We are just different. You want the fame, fortune and celebrity. I want the same, but I want it on my terms. You just want it.”

“Okay. I guess I just hoped it would end different.”

Zayn laughs despite himself and moves to the other side of the room to look out onto his ice rink that is currently just a concrete slab. “It was always going to end like this Perrie. I wouldn’t have married you.”

Perrie releases a sharp cackle and Zayn can’t hide the cringe. “So this is it yeah?” Perrie walks to Zayn and stands in front of him. Zayn notices not for the first time how small she is. She’s pretty and maybe at the beginning he was attracted to the girl who was clearly attracted to him. But those days were fleeting once he realized how disingenuous she was.  It’s a life lesson he never intends to forget.

She holds out her hand. Zayn sees his house key and a diamond ring in her palm. He takes them both before offering her a kind smile. “Good luck on tour yeah?” He shoves the key and ring in the front pocket of his jeans.

Perrie nods and he can see her fighting the tears that are welling in her eyes. He doesn’t know if they are for the lost relationship or the lost attention being engaged to Zayn Malik got her. And since those bitter thoughts keep circling his mind he needs to get away or he’ll start to say those things out loud. “I’m going to go out for a bit. Let you finish up here. Lock up behind you okay?”

“I will Zayn.”

He gets to the door before he hears his name. He turns back and looks at Perrie and only sees a past he will always regret. “Thank you for everything you did for me Zayn. I do appreciate it. I’ll be gone in an hour.”

He nods and closes the door behind him. He’s half way around the block when he gets a text.

_How long before I can come home?_

He smiles as he thumbs out a response.

_60 minutes. xoxo_

 

**

 

Zayn takes his time on his walk; he travels down side roads he’s never been before. It’s been ages since he’s been able to wander on his own and he’s going to enjoy every minute. He loses himself and when he pulls his phone out to check the time he realizes almost two hours have passed since he closed the door on Perrie.

He’s not far from home and about fifteen minutes later he’s standing at his front door. His heart is sort of racing, because this beautiful place is finally just his home again. Now it can be what it was before everything with Perrie and management happened. His home can be his sanctuary and his safety net.

He reaches into his pocket for his key and pauses when his fingers catch on the ring he’d shoved in there as well. It’s real. Management had demanded it be real. He takes it out, pinching the small band between his thumb and index finger. He turns it slowly letting the sunlight catch and watches the diamond sparkle. _What the fuck is he supposed to do with this now?_

He fists the ring in his hand before using the key Perrie gave back to open his front door. He stuffs both into his back pocket as he closes the door behind him and stands there. Whoever said silence couldn’t be measured clearly has never felt what Zayn is feeling right now.

He’s half way down the hallway and nearly to the kitchen when he hears the soft humming. He stops in the archway leading to his kitchen and his heart races for another reason.  Liam has his IPod in and his back is to Zayn. He’s bopping his head and humming to a song Zayn can’t quite figure out, but that doesn’t matter to Zayn – the only thing that matters is Liam is cooking in his, _their_ , kitchen.

It’s a small moment, but it glows inside Zayn.  He sees his future before him and it’s not nearly as grim as it felt a few months ago. He creeps slowly forward until he’s standing right behind Liam who’s currently rinsing vegetables in the sink.

Liam turns to grab the potatoes off the counter and jumps clear to the ceiling when he finds Zayn behind him. “Jesus Christ man!”

Zayn’s laugh is loud and true before he’s tucking his arms around Liam’s waist and burying his face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

Liam pulls his headphones out of his ears, before wrapping his arms around Zayn. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” Zayn’s words are mumbled against Liam’s neck.

They stand together for several heartbeats before Zayn is pulling back and looking up at Liam. “Sorry I’m late. I got wandering and lost track of time.”

“That’s okay. I was um…well a bit early.” Liam gives Zayn a final squeeze before untangling himself and continuing his previous task.

“How early?” Zayn leans against the counter and continues to watch Liam. It really is his favorite past time.

“Well let’s just say I helped Perrie put the last box of her stuff in her mother’s car.” Liam looks over his shoulder and offers Zayn a distressed look. “It was…ummm…awkward.”

Zayn offers him a mischievous smirk. “Awkward like the time she walked in while you were sleeping naked in my bed or awkward like the time she caught me with my hands in your pants?”

“Very funny Zee. It was just weird.”

“I know. It wasn’t very much fun being here, that’s why I went for a walk.” Zayn crowds Liam’s space again until Liam is forced to stop what he’s doing and pay attention to the hands roaming all over him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Liam turns so they are pressed chest to chest. He grins before using his lips and teeth to mark Zayn’s neck. “How?”

Zayn arches into his touch. It’s been days since they were alone together and tonight isn’t going to be any different since the boys are coming over for dinner.  “My back right pocket.”

Liam skims his hands along Zayn’s ass, squeezing gently before sliding his hands into Zayn’s back pocket. He pulls the contents out before peering over Zayn’s shoulder. “Are they both for me?”

Zayn smiles and nibbles Liam’s ear. “Yes.”

“I don’t think this ring will fit me.” Liam straightens and looks at Zayn. “Why is this for me?”

“Well…” Zayn clears his throat. “They are both sort of symbolic. You get me now and I get you. That key. That ring. Those were things keeping me from you. So now that I have them both back, you can do whatever you want with them.”

“Zayn…” It’s said soft because Liam has waited for this day. There’s no way for him to tell Zayn what he’s feeling inside. He’s usually good with words when there’s a camera in his face, but with Zayn he can never properly express his feelings.  “I love you so much.”

Zayn holds Liam’s face in his, caressing the soft beard growing over softer skin.  He takes his lips on a gentle exploration of Liam’s face. He dances his lips against Liam’s, before kissing his nose. He kisses both of Liam’s eyes closed before whispering back. “I love you.”  He continues his tour of Liam, snaking his lips against the birthmark on Liam’s neck, before nipping at the racing pulse point next to it.

Liam’s breathing is erratic and Zayn knows he’s not thinking about cooking or preparing dinner anymore. “Zayn… kiss me…”

Zayn does. He pours himself into the meeting of their lips. Licking into Liam’s mouth, stealing every taste he can. Liam tastes like mint gum and something Zayn has never been able to identify – but a flavor he’s completely addicted to. His hands are under Liam’s t-shirt and scraping up and down his back, before sneaking down his pants to grab his ass.

Liam moans into the kiss before tossing the ring and key in the direction of the counter. Now that his hands are free he buries them in Zayn’s hair. “I want you. More each day.”

Zayn gasps as Liam rocks his hips forward. They are both hard and the rhythm Liam is setting has Zayn forgetting this was only supposed to be a hello before helping Liam with dinner. “How much time before everyone gets here?”

Liam doesn’t answer, simply changes the angle of the kiss while pressing Zayn up against the refrigerator. He’s getting ready to haul Zayn up, so he can feel his legs around his waist when someone behind them clears their throat.

With a deep regret Liam pulls his lips from Zayn and drops his forehead onto Zayn’s shoulder. “Make them go away.”

Zayn chuckles but doesn’t remove his hands from inside Liam’s shorts.

“We will not go away. You twats invited us for dinner.” Louis sarcasm is usually something Liam loves, but right now he doesn’t even want to look at Louis. He’s hard and pressed against the man he loves and he doesn’t want to stop.

“I figured we’d find you naked. I’m just happy you’re both wearing all your clothes. Except I can see your butt crack Payno, cause Zayner has his hands in your pants.” Niall chuckles at his own humor.

Harry slides up to the sink, offering them both a flirtatious wink, as he restarts the vegetable washing process Liam was working on before he was pleasantly interrupted. “I’ll finish this. You two go and wash your hands.”

Zayn drags Liam out of the kitchen. As they stumble giggling up the stairs to the bedroom Louis yells out. “You have five minutes or I’m coming up to get you. I didn’t come to dinner to hear you two have sex. We’ll get plenty of that on tour in a few months.”

 

**

 

Liam is toweling off his hair as he leaves the master bathroom and makes his way into the bedroom.  He’s thinking about the dinner he cooked with his boys. A little help from Zayn, a lot of help from Harry.  He loves how after all these years the five of them still fit together. He knows they always will. Tomorrow morning first thing he’s giving Paddy the keys to the penthouse they’ve been living in together and he’s **finally** moving in with Zayn. “Well that was a relative…” his voice trails off as he enters a room bathed in candle light. 

The black curtains stretch from ceiling to floor and are drawn against the wall of windows that make up one side of the room. The king size bed sits front and center and demands his attention. It is completely made up in black silk. The covers are currently spread back, pillows plump and inviting.

Liam makes a sound at the back of his throat when he sees there are rose petals spread on the floor. They make a path from where he stands frozen just outside the bathroom door, all the way to the foot of the bed.   _Actual rose petals_.

There are at least twenty candles, each reflecting off a different piece of art work framed around Zayn’s, _their,_ room. He tries desperately to take it all in, but he’s lost in the feelings pin balling in his heart. There are too many and he feels his emotions tighten his chest, making it difficult to pull in an even breath. No one has ever done anything like this for him. If he’s honest he never expected anyone to do this for him.

There’s something missing of course.  “Zayn?” Liam calls, but has to try again because his voice is strangled against the sappiness that is threating to suffocate him. “Zee?”

He doesn’t get a response, so he makes his way tentatively towards the bed. He feels rose petals stick to the bottom of his feet. He picks one up off the bed and rubs it between his fingers. He looks up sharply when he hears the bedroom door open.

Zayn walks in and right to Liam. He gives Liam no time to speak or think. He crashes their lips together while pulling the towel from around Liam’s waist free and tossing it aside. Liam gasps, giving Zayn the opportunity to invade his mouth, which he does. Licking at Liam’s teeth and sucking Liam’s tongue into his mouth.

Zayn’s hands roam freely. He skims the tips of his fingers along Liam’s stomach, feeling each indentation. His exploration continues along Liam’s chest, feeling his nipples grow hard under his teasing. It isn’t until Liam shudders against him that he finally presses their bodies together.

Liam can’t function; he simply fists his hands in Zayn’s shirt at his lower back and let’s himself be taken. Colors flash behind his eyelids and he revels in the feel of rough denim and soft cotton rubbing against his own naked body. 

“Leeyum…” His name comes out of Zayn’s mouth like a sigh. Liam feels goose bumps pop all over his body.

When Zayn pulls back, Liam opens his eyes. What he sees makes tears sting the back of his eyes. Zayn is holding up a simple ring. He knows what it is. He picked it out himself and gave it to Zayn last September. It was a promise that while Perrie wore his fake ring, Zayn could wear a real ring. A ring Liam purchased with only Zayn in mind. A ring Liam purchased with forever in his mind.

Liam smiles. “You’re going to make me ask while I’m naked and you are fully clothed.”

Zayn chuckles. “This isn’t mine.”

Liam hesitates, doesn’t quite understand what Zayn is saying since his blood is roaring in his ears and his dick is rock hard and still pressed against Zayn. He opens his mouth to ask, but doesn’t get the chance.

Zayn turns and presses Liam back until his legs hit the bed. Liam sits and watched awe struck as Zayn slowly lowers himself to one knee. “Zayn…?”

“Shhh…let me do this. Please?”

Liam only nods because if emotions were strangling him before they are robbing him of all his oxygen right now.  He sits on the bed naked and vulnerable in more ways than one. His fingers sit tangled in his lap stopping himself from reaching out to pull Zayn towards him.

“There are some things I need you to know. I need you to know I love you. I need you to know I can’t live without you. I need you to know I want you to always be yourself, because you are my favorite person in the whole world. I just…fuck, Liam…I just **need** you.”  Zayn reaches for Liam’s hands, gently tugging them apart. He opens Liam’s hand, turning it palm up before placing a ring in the center. “That’s the ring you gave me. When you told me you wanted forever with me…I thought my heart stopped beating. I’ve been so afraid you would change your mind. So afraid you would see a picture of me with Perrie and believe what you were seeing instead of knowing what was in my heart.” Liam shakes his head and makes a fist around the ring sitting in his hand. “You could have Liam. You could have left me and given up because God knows there were times when I wanted to give up. But you’ve always been the brave one. You’ll always be the one who sees me for me and doesn’t make me question who and what I am. With you I’m a better person and I always want to be a better person with you. So I’m asking you to marry me. And not in a we’ll do it someday way. In a we’ll start planning tomorrow way. And I want you to slide that ring on my finger at the same time I slide this one on yours. And I want to start our lives together from this very moment.” Zayn sighs with relief and watches Liam. “So? Will you?”

Liam slides off the bed until he’s kneeling on the floor in front of Zayn. “You have no idea of the kind of man you are. You have taught me a confidence I never would have learned if we hadn’t met at McDonald’s all those years ago. You are truly beautiful Zayn. You have my heart for always. I gave you  my ring as a promise to never forget what we mean to each other. I will never forget how long you waited for me to figure it out.” Zayn snickers at the level of cheesiness, but it’s so _them_ he can’t even bother to care. “I will spend the rest of my life grateful you saw me for who I was before I was strong enough to admit it to myself. I love you and I would be honored to spend the rest of that life with only you.”

There’s a peace that flows over both of them as each slide a ring onto the third finger of the other’s left hand. It seals something between them that neither realized they needed, but now that they have it – they can feel the difference.

“Can we be done talking now? Cause I’d really like to get my future husband naked.”

Zayn grins and raises his hands above his head.

Liam laughs as he tugs Zayn’s shirt over his head without hesitation. His pants are the next to go, but before Liam can get them off he tugs them both to their feet. Zayn isn’t really helping Liam get his clothes off. Zayn is busy molding his hands around Liam’s dick and cupping his balls before giving a gentle tug.

When they are both naked they spill onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Mouths kiss any skin available, while capable hands move efficiently over the other’s body. They roll together, neither looking to dominate both simply feeling the moment.

They stop rolling when their lips finally come together. It’s exquisite. It’s a ballet of grace that finds Liam on top of Zayn, safely nestled between long legs that are currently sliding up and down Liam’s legs from the back of his thighs to his ankles.  

Liam candidly looks down at Zayn. Their bodies are covered with crushed rose petals. He grins as he reaches up to remove one that is plastered to the center of Zayn’s forehead. As he reaches the ring on his finger glints and he freezes. He watches his hand pull the petal of off Zayn. Love isn’t a strong enough word for the sensation bubbling in him at what the band means to him. He trails his fingers down, watching the ring the whole time, before placing his palm against Zayn’s chest, feeling the race of his heartbeat.

He looks up into Zayn’s eyes and sees a storm of passion and devotion in the burnt honey color.

“How are we going to hide this? How am I supposed to keep pretending you are just my mate?”

“We just keep doing what we have been doing. I’m done changing who I am. Lou and Harry get to decide when the public finds out about all of us. We voted and that’s how it works.”

Liam nods. “I know. I’m fine with that. I just hope they don’t wait too long.”

Zayn smiles, scratching his finger nails up Liam’s back until he can bury his hands in the wet hair on Liam’s head. “Did you see the two of them tonight? I don’t think we’ll have to wait long.”

Liam opens his mouth to say something else, but Zayn surges forward to cover his lips before mumbling. “No more talking babe.”

There is no more talking. Liam glides his palm along Zayn’s stomach, enjoying the feel of the defined muscles underneath his hand.

Zayn tosses his head back into the pillow and lets out a groan as Liam finally makes a fist around his dick. He thinks he can feel Liam’s ring, _maybe he just **wants** to feel the ring,_ as Liam’s hand works a rhythm along his shaft.

Liam catches the wetness of his tip and changes his grip on Zayn, leaning down to seize Zayn’s lips again. He nips at those slightly chapped lips, while never lessoning his rhythm. Zayn is a myriad of sensations. It takes a single heartbeat to change him from docile to fervent when he feels his stomach muscles tighten with his pending release.

He wrestles Liam over the bed until he’s kneeling between Liam’s legs. Zayn is zealous and without faltering he lowers his head and buries Liam into the back of his throat.

“Fuck!” It’s a gasp and a groan as Liam’s hips piston off the bed and Zayn feels his gag reflex kick, but fights it back. He doesn’t pause as he ruins Liam.

Liam’s taste is heavy on his tongue when he finally pulls of gasping. Saliva covering Liam’s cock and Zayn’s lips, both shimmering in the candle light.

Liam stretches from his spot on the bed and rummages in the drawer of the bedside table until he comes back with lube. He hands the bottle to Zayn, before sitting up and pulling Zayn down on top of him.

They kiss like they may never have the chance to taste each other again. Zayn pulls back slightly. “Condom?”

Liam beams. “I don’t think married couples use them. What do you think?”

Zayn absolutely sparkles. “I think I love hearing you call us a married couple.”

Zayn takes his time with Liam. After slicking three fingers he scoots down the bed until he’s flat on his stomach between Liam’s spread legs. He takes Liam’s balls in his mouth as he slides one finger slow and deep into Liam’s core.  He keeps his eyes trained on Liam’s face. Liam glances down to look at him a few times. Each time their eyes meet Zayn feels his cock pulse because Liam’s face is flush, his beautiful brown eyes stunned.

“Please…Zayn…please…” The words come between gasps. Liam’s hand wrapped around himself and pumping at the same silky rhythm of Zayn’s fingers.

When Zayn finally lines himself up with Liam, Liam doesn’t give him the chance to linger. His strong legs come around Zayn and drive his full length in until Zayn’s balls are pressed against Liam’s ass.

Earlier they were submerged in romance. Soft touches, indulgent kisses, gentle words and secret whispers. There is nothing of that here. This is brutal and powerful. Liam bites Zayn’s bicep hard as Zayn penetrates Liam relentlessly.

Zayn leans back until all his weight is on his knees. He grabs the back of Liam’s thighs, forcing his legs further apart and he’s acutely aware of how different being inside Liam feels without a condom.

Liam doesn’t even open his eyes as Zayn watches Liam blindly reach for his own cock. He can’t get a grip because of Zayn’s exhausting tempo, but he doesn’t need much. The slight friction is all it takes to have him shatter, spilling cum all along his chest and hand. It arcs out each time Zayn spears boundlessly inside him.

Zayn holds on for only a few minutes longer. The sight of Liam’s cum covered chest and the way his hole flutters around him has Zayn thrusting one final time before he begins to throb inside Liam.

Zayn collapses on Liam and pulls out slowly making them both wince. Zayn at the sensitivity of the movement – Liam because the empty feeling is not a welcome one.  They wallow in a kiss full of affection as the bond between them is only reinforced by the press of their bodies against each other.  

Zayn ends up tucked into Liam’s right side. Head buried just under Liam’s armpit, lips nestled against his ribs. Liam’s arm is around him, fingers buried in his hair. Their legs remain tangled together and Zayn can’t, doesn’t want to, stop his hands as they continue to explore every inch of Liam he can touch. He slides two fingers beneath Liam’s balls and moans at how wet Liam is from his cum. His fingers circle Liam’s sensitive hole and he feels his cum slowly seep out.

“Zee?”  It comes out as a husky plea.

“Hmmm…” Zayn’s voice is muted against Liam’s side.

“Have you ever read those fan fictions our fans write?”

Zayn sucks a purple spot into Liam’s side as he slowly slides two fingers into Liam. Liam gasps and tugs on Zayn’s hair.

He finally lifts his head to smirk up at Liam. “I have.” His smirk turns into a snicker. “Have you?”

Liam actually blushes. Something he hasn’t done in a very long time. “A few of them, yeah, I was curious.” His voice is gravelly from moaning and breathless because Zayn is still moving his fingers and Liam’s dick is getting hard again.

Zayn drops his head again, continues to leave a garden of marks all along Liam’s side. “Our fans are very creative. You and I are very talented in most of those stories.” He looks up at Liam with a wolfish grin. “Is it just as good in reality?”

Liam reaches between himself and Zayn to wrap his hand around Zayn’s half hard cock. “I think I need another demonstration if you are up for it.”

Zayn drives his fingers inside Liam with a bit more force as Liam’s grip on his cock tightens. “I think that’s something a good husband would do.”

 

**

 

The five of them stand on stage together for the first time since they took control of their own destiny. They don’t know where their lives will end up. They only know that together the five of them are capable of anything, because none of them will ever be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sappy ending. I’m having feels. 
> 
> Thoughts? What did you think?
> 
> I know some of you are waiting on the sequel to Café on the Corner. It’s coming…I promise, but this story got stuck in my head and I couldn’t think past it. Thanks for the support Ilo…you are my hero.


End file.
